Another One Bites the Dust
by Kari Sena
Summary: This is for my friend's little brother. We were on a ferry and all of a sudden, "Water's comin' aboard!" Then later, we were in his van and he started doing a dance to "Another One Bites the Dust." He told me to make a story about everyone getting crammed


Another One Bites The Dust  
  
  
The 02 Digidestined were going to a dance contest. Davis was really hoping to win; he had practiced a lot the night before. As they got into the car, Kari noticed who was in the driver's seat. "Why's Jun taking us? She's so stupid," she whispered to Davis."Yeah, I know," Davis answered back. He stuck his tongue out at his sister, even though she couldn't see him. But deep inside, he was grinning like crazy, happy to know that Kari agreed about at least something the same as him. "Oh great," whined Jun. "We're gonna hafta take the ferry. Oh well, maybe I'll meet some cute boys there." Jun drove up onto the ferry and got out. "Now you guys stay put," she ordered. "I'm going over.... there cuz there's a really hot guy there and he needs ta sign my shirt." And with that she skipped off. Cody was amazed at the lake. "Wow, the water looks so pretty," he said. "I've never been on a ferry before. Will I get seasick?" "Hehe," giggled Ken. "Cody, you don't have to worry. Ferries aren't that bad. Unless they're like the Titanic!" Ken got an evil look on his face as he said that. Cody kept a straight face. "Very funny," he said. "We're not going to sink on this ferry. They've made boats and junk a lot stronger than they did at that time." Davis didn't agree. He turned his head just as he saw water gushing in from the sides. "Er... water's coming aboard!" he yelled. Everyone shifted their heads towards where Davis was pointing. T.K. laughed. "Duh Davis, how dense can you be? That's not gonna do anything!" "Yeah!" Kari agreed. "Those goggles aren't helping much, either. I think they're shrinking your brain! You know, Tai did have a much smaller head than you." Davis sulked. The only girl he had loved just made a fool of him. Okay, so it wasn't the ONLY girl he loved. He also had a secret crush on Britney Spears.  
Jun came running back up to the car, screaming. "OMG! THISLIKETOTALLYHOTGUYOVERTHEREJUSTLIKEASKEDMEOUTONADATEANDHESIGNEDMYSHIRTINBIGREDLETTERSANDPUTAHEARTAROUNDIT!!!!" The kids looked at her and sighed.   
"Um," Yolei said. "Could you repeat that?" Jun sighed. "Buckle up." She got in right as the ferry landed. "Prepare for docking sequence!" yelled Davis. Everyone laughed. Davis grinned proudly. He was funny! Not....  
Jun pulled out of the ferry. She continued driving, but soon came to a dead end. "Huh?" asked Jun, bewildered. "No way am I taking another ferry!"   
"Er.. no it's okay." said T.K. "There's no ferry here anyway. We'll manage on our own."  
"Alright, if you're sure."  
"YES WE'RE SURE!" chorused the gang. Jun hopped in her car and drove away, leaving the Digidestined alone, figuring out how to get across. "I know!" screamed Cody, knocking everyone over, "anime style".   
"Okay, what is it?" asked Yolei. Cody grinned. He pointed to Armadillomon, who also grinned. "Submarimon!" he screamed again. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea. Armadillomon armor digivolved to Submarimon, and Cody opened the top up. "Only one problem guys," he said. "Will there be enough room?" Cody easily got in Submarimon, but when Ken climbed in after him, they were stuck. "We'll need to figure out a plan to get us all in here," said Kari. T.K. had an idea. "I know, first Davis gets in because he has the biggest head." Davis frowned. "Hey!"  
"Okay, okay. Yolei, you're the oldest. You get in first." Yolei hopped in. "Okay, now Ken." Ken squeezed in next to Yolei, who blushed. "Now me." T.K. sat on Yolei and Ken's laps, who cringed. "Davis, you're next." T.K. moved over to sit on Yolei's lap, who blushed again, and Davis was now on Ken's lap. "Kari?" Kari did as best as she could to squeeze in by T.K. "And last but not least, Cody." Everyone was in Subarimon. Only one more problem: T.K.'s head was in Davis' armpit, and Davis was sitting on Cody's shoulders. Yolei and Ken were squashed together by the others (I don't think they minded an awful lot) and Kari was sitting on Cody's leg.   
"Ow!" said Davis. "T.K., get your head out of my armpit!" He tried to push T.K. away. "Hey how do you think I feel?" T.K. winced as he said that. (I guess Davis doesn't use deodorant.) "Oh well, at least we should get there on time." Cody said. Submarimon took off. "Hey I think we need some music," said Davis. He reached for the radio and turned it on.  
"OW!" said T.K. "You're squashing my head!" The song that was playing was "Another One Bites the Dust." "Wow hey I like this song!" yelled Davis. And he started doing a little jig, squashing T.K.'s head as he did so. Continuous "ow"s and "OUCH"s came from T.K. as Davis proceeded his funky hand movements. "Watch the hat there, bucko!" yelled T.K. The crew looked out at the water. They saw a lot of different creatures, including a Gesomon. "A GESOMON??!!??!!??" they yelled. But they weren't in the Digiworld!  
  
To be continued...   
  
Hey! Did you llike this story? If you did, you could be the one to make the second and last chapter! Please send your story to sailor_rubyangel@hotmail.com and I will read everyone's entries. I will pick the best, funniest, most interesting and creative story that one of you wrote. It will become... *dum da dum* the second chapter! Yes, and I will say when I post the second chapter, "Another One Bites the Dust by So and So who won my contest!" And, even if you don't want to enter the contest, but you liked the story and can't wait for the second chapter, then leave your e-mail address (if you are not a member or not signed in) and I will e-mail you as soon as I choose a winner. Send in your entries today!*  
  
*Due date- Sept. 16, 2001 


End file.
